Megaflip
A megaflip is a backflip that travels a much larger distance than normal due to backflipping out of the damage recoil of an explosive hitting your shield. If you do not have a shield, you cannot perform this trick. Megaflips are usually done via a bomb, though a bombchu can be used if there is a very-nearby object on which it will explode, so you can utilize the explosion. A megaflip is very similar to a Megasidehop in execution. Megaflips go further through the air before landing than a megasidehop. However megasidehops have less of an arcing path through the air and have more backwards momentum when landing. Therefore if the trick is extended via hover boots, a megasidehop will slide further along the ground than a megaflip will after landing. A megaflip is done by rolling into an explosion while holding shield, and backflipping at the correct time. One could position themselves for the roll in front of the bomb manually, however in most cases a setup should be used. The most common is as follows: # Shield drop a bomb (hold target for the remainder) # Dry roll forward # Backflip Note that 2 and 3 can be interchanged with no effect on the final position. Once in position, you will have five frames to roll into the bomb that all can produce a megaflip. The five frames are the final five frames before the bomb explodes. If you roll on the first explosion frame or later, you will simply take damage. If you roll on the 6th to last pre-explosion frame or earlier, you will not megaflip as the explosion will not occur at the correct time during your roll. The five frames in order are as follows: # Small blue bomb #1 # Small blue bomb #2 # Small red bomb # Big blue bomb # Big red bomb (then it explodes on the next frame) # 1st explosion (only if you took a small step back, not useful) After the roll begins, hold down fairly immediately. You will have two frames to hit A backflip where a megaflip will occur. If you rolled on the big blue or the big red bomb frame (penultimate and last frames before explosion, respectively) the correct two backflip frames are the first two where Link is enveloped in the explosion. They are preceded by a frame of Link standing from the roll and beginning to take damage. If you are late, Link will do a normal backflip, and if you are early he will either do a small hop in the air, or take damage and get thrown backwards. If your roll frame was one of the previous three working frames (before big blue or big red) then you will need to wait one extra frame before backflipping. In other words, there will be the frame of Link standing and beginning to take damage, then there will be one frame where he is enveloped by the explosion that will be too early this time. The next two enveloped frames will cause a megaflip. The following video outlines the two above scenarios (first three or final two rolling frames causing different backflip timings): * At the start we shield drop the bomb, dry roll and backflip to get into position. * We wait until 0:06 where the game is paused to show off this rolling frame. This is the small red frame, or the third working frame of the five. See above for the order of the five frames. * At 0:08 we pause on the first of the two working backflip frames. Note that there was one frame before this where Link was enveloped in the explosion that would have been too early for this rolling frame. First Link stood up outside the explosion, and then he was covered for one frame before the one we paused on. Those two frames looked like this: * At 0:09 we buffer in the A press for the backflip during unpause lag. The megaflip is successful! * At 0:18 we do the setup again and then pause on big blue, the fourth possible rolling frame. For this rolling frame, the very first two frames where Link is enveloped by the explosion will yield a megaflip as opposed to the second and third on the first example. * At 0:21 we pause on the first of the two working backflip frames. The frame immediately before this was the one where Link first stands up outside the explosion, much like the first of the two screenshots above. During unpause lag we buffer in the A press for the backflip. The megaflip is successful! Distance Megaflip It is possible to make a megaflip go ever further with a few precise inputs. The distance megaflip begins with a more leniently timed roll. This time, the final 7 frames before the bomb explodes will work, rather than 5. During the roll, do not hold down as before. Buffer to the first frame where Link holds his shield in front of him (should be the frame immedately after he stands up from taking damage). During unpause lag, hold down and buffer one frame. During this frame Link will appear to be pushed backwards from the explosion. After buffering this frame, then press A to backflip during unpause lag. The megaflip will go much farther than before. The concept is outlined in the following video: * After performing the setup to get in position relative to the bomb, at 0:06 we roll on the big red frame and hold no analog stick input, only shield and target. We pause on exactly the frame we need: the first frame where Link holds out his shield. * After several bad buffers (sorry, emulator buffering is bad) at 0:15 we correctly buffer in one frame of a down input on the analog stick. * At 0:17 we buffer in an A press for the backflip during unpause lag. * At 0:24 note we measure about 8.5 sidehops distance traveled from the wall. * At 0:36 we do a normal megaflip as described on the first half of this page. * At 0:56 note we measure about 7.5 sidehops distance traveled from the wall. Not a huge difference but it's significant and potentially useful in select scenarios. A great example of where a regular megaflip is too short, but a distance megaflip is perfect, is crossing the Gerudo Valley bridge gap with no hover boots or longshot or epona. Megaflip Using Bombchus It is possibe to use bombchus to do megaflips, however at a slight increase in difficulty. This works very similarly to the bomb method, but the timing will be different. For this you will shield drop the bombchu slightly after the bombchu starts flashing rapidly (after the 7th flash). You can do this on the 9th red flash and the 9th black flash. Once you see the Bombchu on the ground (1-4 frames after shield dropping the Bombchu) you will do a dryroll while continuing to hold shield. When the roll starts, Hold Down On The Analog Stick, and continue to where link is completely covered by the explosion. At that point, (while still holding down and shield), press A, and if done correctly you should backflip at a higher velocity and extend the distance you travel. Here is a video of the trick being done: * On the 9th red flash (or 9th black) Shield Drop the Bombchu. * On the frame shown in the video (4th) perform a Dry Roll (1-4 frame window) And hold down on the analog stick a few frames after. * On either of the 2 frames shown where link is inside the explosion press A to perform the backflip (12-13 frames after rolling) * It should look like this. Congratulations! You now know how to megaflip using bombchus! Megaflips Off Objects Using Bombchus You can also Megaflip off objects such as Trees, Rocks, Boulders, Grass, Torches and certain NPCs. This works because as a Bombchu makes contact with these objects it instantly explodes. This makes it significantly easier as you don't have to worry about timing the Shield Drop when the Bombchu is about to explode, and the backflip timing is a little later than usual. To do this, get a certain distance from the object you're trying to Megaflip from. A good way to do this is to Bonk on the tree, as this puts you in the perfect spot, however you can't bonk on all the objects that allow you to Megaflip, so you will have to manually get the distance a bonk would give you. Now pull a Bombchu and Shield Drop it. After that do a Dryroll Immediatly (1-2 frames after the Shield Drop). After the Dry Roll Hold Down On The Analog Stick, while still holding shield.' '''Then once link is inside of the explosion press A to backflip. A good visual que for when to press A when you buffer the trick is to see when link is being pushed away from the center of the explosion, either backwards or sideways depending on the object or your positioning relative to it. It should look like this: * Pull a Bombchu and Shield Drop it. * After 1-2 frames you will see the Bombchu on the ground. Now perform a Dryroll and Hold Down after a few frames * Once you get inside the explosion press A to Backflip (''Both of the below frames work) * After you Backflipped it should look like this: Megaflip Off A Torch Using Bombchus You have more time to do the Dryroll after Shield Dropping the Bombchu (1-3 frames rather than 1-2). Outside of that, the trick works exactly the same as explained above. Here's a video demonstrating it: And that's how you megaflip off objects in Ocarina of Time!